


Long Distance

by CarolPeletier



Category: McReedus, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa is in L.A. to meet with big shots on her new movie.  She's stressed, and Norman is more than happy to help her relieve that stress, even if it's over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I have no personal insight into the lives of Melissa McBride or Norman Reedus.  This is purely a work of fiction, and I do not claim to know anything about their personal lives.

Author’s Note:  This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I think I can expand it into two chapters.  Maybe three.  This one won’t be long.

Long Distance

Chapter 1

“You’re ridiculous,” Melissa laughed as Norman finished telling her a really stupid joke he’d read on twitter.  She lounged back against the pillows on her hotel room bed.  It was nice and comfortable, but it wasn’t hers.  She was in Los Angeles for a meeting about ‘The Happys,’ and she was suddenly missing home very much. 

“Hey, I didn’t come up with the joke, Mel,” he pointed out.  “Don’t shoot the messenger.” 

“It’s getting late, Norman,” she said quietly.  She honestly didn’t care that it was getting late, but she figured that maybe he had a date, and that would be her gentle reminder to him that he needed to go pick up said date.

“You got a fancy date with some Hollywood hotshot?” he asked, his voice raising in pure curiosity.

“Oh, yeah, that’s me.  Miss ‘Night on the Town.’”

“Hey, why not?”

“Because I’m a homebody.  Even when I’m in a different place and I’m in a hotel, I stay in.  You should know that much by now.”  She giggled a little as Norman made a snoring sound on the other side of the line.  “Hey!  I’ll have you know I have a wonderful night planned.  I’ll be watching romantic comedies and going through a whole box of tissues.”

“Yeah right.”

“Yeah, you know me too well,” she laughed.  “I ordered room service.  Wine.  I have a good book, and I think I’ll just curl up and read it and relax.  Just de-compress so I can sleep before tomorrow.  I really hate meetings.”

“You’ll do great, Mel.  Hell, they love you already.  You already got the part.”

“I know,” she muttered.  “I just can’t stop thinking about what I might say to mess it all up.”  She laughed a little, but Norman’s side of the line went quiet.  “Norm?  You there?”

“What’re you wearing?” he asked.

“Stop!” she laughed, feeling her body buzzing now, despite the fact that it was just Norman being his normal, dorky self.  “A bathrobe.  A big, fluffy bathrobe and slippers.  Oh, I’m living the life.”

“Sounds good,” he said quietly, his voice a little low now.  “What’re you wearing under it?”  Her hand moved to stroke her bare chest under the fabric of the bathrobe. 

“What are you doing, Norman?”  She squinted her eyes and cocked her head as if he were standing there right in front of her. 

“Helping you relax?” he suggested.  She snorted at that.

“I don’t think you’re doing a very good job.”  Actually, her pulse was racing, and her skin was tingling, and she was beginning to feel a little bit of a throb between her legs.

“C’mon.  Give me a chance.”

“Norman Mark Reedus!”

“Did you just full-name me?”

“I did,” she laughed.  “Because you’re ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“Ok, what are you doing?  Because this is…”

“It’s called phone sex, Mel?  Ever tried it?”

“I know what it’s called, and that’s none of your business.”  Her face was about as red as the nail polish on her toes.  She heard him sigh on the other line.  “You must be really bored.”

“There’s lot of things I _could_ do, but I wanna talk to you.”

“Don’t you have a date or something?”

“Nope?”

“It’s Friday night, though.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said quietly.  “I don’t date like I used to, y’know?”  Melissa felt a flutter in her chest.  “Been thinking about you.”

“You have?” she asked softly, her voice hitching as she took a deep breath. 

“Yeah.  Just…you’re…you, Mel.  You’re amazing.”

“I’m your friend,” she pointed out.  “And I think you’re pretty amazing too.”

“Friends?  That’s all you want us to be?”

“I…didn’t know there was anything else we could be,” she admitted, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.  Her fingers were absentmindedly fidgeting with the knot on her robe sash, undoing it and letting the robe fall open around her on the mattress.  She sighed softly.  “Norman?”

“Yeah?”

“Talk to me.”

“You wanna do this?”

“I want you to talk to me,” she murmured.  “I want to know what you’re thinking.” 

“I want you,” he choked out.  “I mean—fuck—Mel, you’re just…you have no idea.”  She felt herself blushing again as he spoke.  “I couldn’t sleep.  I’m hard over here, for Christ’s sakes.”  Melissa couldn’t help herself.  She slipped her fingers down between her bare legs, softly caressing the curls there. 

“So you’re calling me, because you’ve got a hard on, and you need some instant gratification?  There’s a little thing called porn, you know?”

“I just want you,” he muttered, and she could have sworn he was on the verge of whining.  “You’re the reason I got in this predicament in the first place.”

“What are you talking about?” she laughed.

“Talking about your big fluffy bathrobe.”

“Oh, that’s a turn on, is it?”

“You’re naked under it, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”  She spread her legs, circling her clit with her fingers, biting her lip to keep from crying out. 

“Fuck,” he groaned.  “I want you, Mel.”

“I think you’re drunk.”

“Not drunk.  Haven’t had a drink all day.”

“Norman, I think there’s a reason you’re saying these things over the phone and not to my face.  It’s not true.  You’re just horny, and you’re looking for the closest female to reach out to.”

“You’re in L.A.  How’s that close to where you think I am?”

“Where I think you are?  What?”

“If I wanted to just fuck anyone, I could go out and find someone.  I want you, Mel.”  Melissa pushed a finger inside of herself, her breath hitching at the sensation.  “Just you.”

“Norman…”

“Took me too fucking long to figure it out, but you’re what I want.  Am I too late?  Am I wasting my time?”

“No,” she said softly, carefully.  “I don’t think we should be having this conversation over the phone.”  A beat.  A sigh.  “You’re not too late.  You’re not…wasting your time.”

“So you’ve thought about it?”

“I’ve thought about it,” she breathed, moving her hand up her stomach over her breast, gently rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, her slick juices still coating her fingers.  She moaned softly.  Norman’s breathing staggered on the other line.

“Mel, are you…are you touching yourself?”

“No.”

“You’re not?”

“Yes.  I…God, Norman,” she moaned, letting another cry out as she teased her other nipple with the same sweet torture. 

“Holy fuck,” he groaned.  “Tell me.  Where are you?”

“I’m on the bed,” she panted, letting go of any hang ups she had and just going with it.  Regardless of what this was, where this was going, she wanted to get off, and if Norman was willing to help her do that, well, then, all the better. 

“Take off your slippers.”  She toed them off, sliding them off the bed with her bare feet.  “Open your robe.”

“It’s open,” she assured him, running her fingers down her stomach again.

“Put me on speaker.”

“What?”

“You’re going to use both your hands.”  His voice was dark and full of desire.  She quickly put him on speaker and put the phone next to the pillow.

“Ok,” she said softly, closing her eyes as she ran her hands over her breasts. 

“Holy shit,” she grunted. 

“Norm?”

“Hang on.  Just…oh fuck.”  She bit her lip, listening to his ragged breathing on the other line.

“Norman?  Are you…”

“Jesus,” he groaned.  She knew exactly what he was doing.  “Tell me what you want.”  She hesitated, drawing up all the strength she had inside of her, pushing back all of her hang-ups and insecurities, trying to find that part of her that could just feel freely without worrying about what happened next.  “Please, Mel.”  His voice was soft now, desperate.

“I want…I want your mouth on my neck.  I want you to touch me.” 

“Bet you taste like cinnamon,” he groaned.  If she wasn’t so damned turned on, she’d have giggled.  “Talk to me, Mel.  Please?”  One of her hands ghosted over her neck while the other brushed over a breast, flicking over the nipple.  “What do you want?  Tell me.”  He could hear her panting over the phone, and he knew it would take a little coaxing, but that was ok. 

“I want your fingers inside me.”  Her voice was soft, uncertain, but breathy and heavy with desire. 

“Touch yourself there.  Now.”  His voice was almost a whisper, rough and demanding.  She bit her lip and spread herself open with her fingers, circling her clit, dipping a finger inside.  “Run your other hand up your stomach, up to your gorgeous tits.”

“How do you know they’re gorgeous?”

“Gimme a break.  C’mon, Mel.  They’re yours.  ‘Course they’re gorgeous.”  His voice was almost a whine, and she did giggle this time, quickly sobering and then trailing her hand up her stomach and over her breast, softly kneading it with her fingers, pinching the nipple so that it perked beneath her touch.  “Push two fingers inside.”  She did as he said and moaned softly in the process.  She could hear a groan escape his throat on the other side, and she wondered if maybe he was touching himself, too.  “Are you wet?”

“Yes,” she panted, crying out as her nerves sparked, spreading a heat all through her body.  Just the sound of his voice saying these things was enough to bring her over the edge, and as she pumped her fingers a few times, she found herself tensing up.

“Keep goin’.  Wanna hear you say my name when you cum.”

“Norman,” she panted.

“Talk to me,” he breathed.  “What do you want?”

“I want your mouth on me.  Want you to…”

“It’s alright.  I’d do anything you want.  Just tell me.”  _Well, damn._

“I want you to go down on me.  I want your tongue inside of me.”  He made a strained, grunting sound just as she hit her peak and went flying over, moaning softly.

“Norman,” she cried out, moving her hands up her ribs and over her breasts as she rode out her orgasm.  She’d been so sensitive and it had been so long since she’d felt this desired, and all it had taken was a few words from him over the phone. 

“Mel, I want—”  She heard a click, like the phone had been dropped, and then the line went dead.

“Norman?”  Nothing.  She panted, her body relaxing slowly as she reached for her phone.  “Norman?!”  She was worked up, ready for more, ready to maybe help him get off.  But the line was dead, the bubble was shattered, and she felt more worked up now than she had before.  “Norman Reedus, wait ‘til I get my hands on you.”  She glared at the phone before flopping down on the mattress, running her hand down her stomach, her fingers slipping against the sweat on her skin, the slickness of her sex.  She bit her lip, closed her eyes, a flush filling her cheeks.  What the hell had she done?

Then there was a knock at the door, and Melissa bolted upright in the bed.  She started to scramble for her robe, and then there was that voice.

“Mel, it’s me.  Please, let me in.”  Norman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… _in which Mel throws all her inhibitions out the window._

Melissa panicked, throwing on her bathrobe and moving over to look out the peephole.  It was Norman all right.  He had a bag slung over his shoulder, his face was a little red, and he was panting, like he’d run all the way up the stairs of the hotel or something.

“Norman?!”

“Please, Mel.  Let me in.”  She bit her lip, her hand shaking as she reached for the lock.  She hadn’t expected this.  He’d pushed her past her comfort zone on the phone, but this was so far from the zone that she couldn’t even see the zone anymore.  But so help her, she wanted him. She craved him.  She’d been attracted to him for a long time, but the idea that he wanted her too was overwhelming. She wasn’t quite sure letting him in was the best idea, but damn it, he was here, and how could she not let him in?

“What are you doing here?  Have you been out there the whole time?”

“Mel…” His voice was strained, and she quickly unhooked the chain and unbolted the lock.  She pulled the door open to find his eyes dark with desire, his lips parted as he fought for breath.  Her gaze moved down to the bulge in his pants, and she felt the heat pool between her legs. 

“Norman,” she murmured, her hands shaking as she faced him.  She didn’t know what to do, what he would do, and she just stood there until he barreled into her, pulling her into his arms, his lips hot against hers as he pushed her back against the hotel room door.  It slammed shut as he pushed into her against it, and her hands were bunching into his shirt. It was moving faster than either of them expected, but neither of them made a move to stop.  She panted against his mouth as his tongue delved between her lips, tasting her. 

“Need you,” he growled, threading his fingers through her short hair.  She whimpered as his hips grinded against hers.  She could feel his cock hard against her thigh for a moment, before his hand moved down, dipping inside of her robe, fingers ghosting over the soft flesh of her hip. 

“Where were you?” she panted, as she tugged at his shirt.  “When you called?”

“Rental car.  Parking lot,” he moaned against her lips.  “Wanted to see you. Surprise you.  Didn’t know if you wanted me here, though.”

“Surprise,” she whispered, her hands working faster than her mind was at the moment.  Before she could even think about it, her hand was unzipping his jeans and reaching in, stroking over the fabric of his boxers. 

“Fuck, Mel,” he growled against her neck, his hands pushing open her robe, his breath catching at the sight of her completely naked underneath.  _Fuck, she wasn’t kidding_.  Her face flushed when he stepped back, taking in the sight of her, and when his gaze met hers again, she saw more heat behind his eyes than ever before.  “Come here.”  He reached for her hand, and she stumbled toward him, feeling a little drunk despite only having had half a glass of wine before he’d even called her.  He pulled her in close, his hands slipping up her arms and pushing the robe down until it slid off of her and onto the floor.  He stroked her back, moving his hand to her ass, pulling her closer, while his other had slipped between them, stroking the soft hair between her thighs, brushing his thumb over her clit just enough to make her cry out.  She was slick and hot and it took all of his strength not to pull her down onto the floor, spread her legs and taste her right then.  “Fuck, Mel.  You’re so wet.”

“Norman.”  She helped him out of his shirt, as they walked backwards to the bed.  All of her inhibitions seemed to have disappeared as she dipped down, tracing her tongue down his throat and over his chest.  He picked her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist, and he carried her to the bed.  He laid her down and crawled over her on the mattress, grinding into her, feeling her heat through his jeans.  He shuddered, biting out a growl against her neck as he kissed down her throat and over her clavicle.  She cried out when his mouth closed around a nipple, sucking hard for a moment before running his tongue over it in soothing, teasing circles.

“Please,” she whimpered.  “Touch me.” 

“Relax,” he whispered softly as he kissed his way down her stomach.  Sliding to the floor, he spread her legs, and her stomach muscles jumped with anxiety.  She propped herself up on her elbows for a moment.  “Lay back.”

“Norman, I…”  Her face, flushed with passion and anxiety and a little embarrassment, was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.  A smile curled at his lips, and he worked at ridding himself of the rest of his clothes as she lay there, anticipating his touch, the feel of him against her.  By the time he finished disrobing, she had worked herself into a frenzy.  “Where are you?” 

“M’right here, sweetheart,” he promised, kissing a path up her thighs, letting his fingers slip between her folds.  She gasped, gripping the bed sheets as his fingers explored her sensitive flesh and his thumb drove circles around her clit. 

“Oh, God,” she cried out.  He moved one hand up to place against her hip, holding her to the mattress as he flicked his tongue over her rosy bud.  She cried out this time, legs jumping slightly at the contact.

“It’s ok,” he promised.  “Relax, Mel.”  And then his tongue was inside her, and she thought she might die.  “Fuck, you taste so good.”

It didn’t take long for him to bring her over the edge, and he couldn’t help but wrap his own hand around his dick, giving it a few good tugs before she finished riding out her orgasm against his mouth.  And then he was licking her, and while she’d have been mortified by the thought of it, Norman was Norman, and he really liked to use his tongue. 

She cried out as his tongue circled her clit once more, before he began to crawl back up onto the bed and over her.  The thought of tasting herself on her lover’s lips had never appealed to her, but when his tongue delved between her lips and she could taste what he had tasted, a blinding-white heat flashed through her, straight to her core. 

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured in that low voice that had driven her crazy on the phone.

“I think it’s your turn,” she panted, her hands moving down his toned stomach.  She reached for him, curling her fingers around his shaft.  His hips involuntarily bucked against hers, she kissed his neck as she began to stroke him.  “Lay back.”  He did as she asked, lying back against the mattress.

“You’re so beautiful,” he panted, watching the way her small breasts bounced as she crawled over him.  He’d never expected her—his Mel—to jump right into something like this.  He’d expected that nervousness that he’d seen in her eyes when the door swung open.  But he hadn’t expected the fire to completely burn through, consuming every bit of anxiety and completely disarming her of her hang-ups.  They were really going there.

She straddled his knees, her hand firm around his cock, and she watched the way his face contorted as she stroked him, the way his jaw clenched and his chest trembled with each gulping breath.  She was mesmerized by him, by herself.  She knew she was probably going to feel mortified later for how brazen she was being, but he’d asked for this, he’d gotten her worked up, and there was no going back now.  She didn’t want to go back. 

“What do you want?” she asked softly, her other hand stroking his hip in such a way that he bucked forward.  Suddenly, it was Norman’s turn to clam up, and he choked out a strangled cry as Melissa leaned forward, circling her tongue over the purple head of his engorged shaft. 

“Oh fuck,” he panted, releasing a breath as she pulled away. 

“Tell me,” she murmured.

“Want your mouth on me,” he managed to clench out through his bared teeth. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, or do you want me to…”

“Fuck, I want you to suck my dick,” he finally managed, his hands gesturing emphatically as his words came in broken, grunting syllables.  The words sent a bolt straight through to her core, and she found herself throbbing, amazed by her own boldness, by the way he struggled to tell her what he wanted.  It must have been so much easier over the phone, and she imagined it had taken all of his strength just to get up the courage to come to her door.  Thank God he had.

She’d done this before, but she hadn’t really cared for it.  But somehow the thought of doing it for Norman was a huge turn on.  She hadn’t expected to be so taken over like this, but her hand was already pumping him, and she was scooting down the bed to lie between his legs. 

Norman relaxed as best as he could against the pillow, and the moment he felt her silky smooth lips surround the head of his penis, he thought he’d die.  She gave the head a swift lick all around before she flattened her tongue against the underside where a vein bulged and curved around.  He’d always been extra sensitive there, and tonight was no exception. 

His hips jerked forward, and he pushed himself into her mouth.  She choked for a second, backing up and coughing.

“Mel, I’m sorry,” he panted.

“Gonna have to tie you down?” she asked, a little surprised by her own words.

“If you want,” he teased, his lips curling up in a grin that made her insides turn to butter.  Then she flashed that pearly white grin at him, and he knew he was in for a hell of a night.  She took him into her mouth again, gripping him gently at the base of his cock, controlling how much of him she took in, and when she felt him shudder and heard him crying her name out, she felt drunk on power.

“Mel, fuck.  Yeah.  Oh God.”  He pounded his fist into the mattress as she took her time with him, cradling his balls with one hand, giving them a firm but gentle squeeze.  She took him in and out slowly, savoring the way her actions made the most primal noises come out of him.  He was enjoying this, and her core was throbbing and aching, and all she wanted was him inside of her.  But he’d come all this way, and she didn’t want it to be over too soon.  She’d wanted this for far too long, and tonight was her night for the taking.

He was getting close, and she pulled back.  He groaned at the sensation of the cool air hitting his hot dick, wet from her mouth.  Her hands gently massaged his thighs, and she thought for a moment he might shoot all over her, but he didn’t.

“Come on,” she urged, backing off the bed, leaving him gasping for air like a fish out of water.

“Where we goin’?”

“I think we both need a cool down, and I haven’t tried out the shower yet.”

“What?”

“A break.”  He suddenly sprang up, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back down on the bed.  She giggled when his mouth crashed against hers, and she opened her legs to him, letting him settle down.

“You’re a tease,” he snorted against her neck.

“Well, I was just thinking of you, Pookie.” 

“Who are you?  Carol or Mel?” he chuckled.

“What do you want?”

“Just you,” he panted against her lips before he closed his eyes and dipped down for another kiss, fingers slipping between them, stroking her sex, his heart jack-hammering at the realization that she was this wet because she wanted him.  She fucking wanted him.   

“If I forget to tell you later,” Mel murmured between kisses, “I’m really glad you decided to surprise me.”  He smiled against her mouth, pulling back to look into her eyes.  She ran the pad of her thumb over his lips, and he gave it a little bite.  Her eyes blew wide as he slipped two fingers inside of her and pushed in.  “Now…”

“Just tell me what you want, Mel, and I’ll do anything.”  She bit her lower lip, trying to contain the grin that began to spread over her face.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down so her lips were a breath from his ear.

“I want you inside me,” she panted.  “ _Now_.”

 

_So…it looks like it’ll be three chapters instead of two.  Unless the smut faerie has other plans. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Without hesitation, Norman lifted Mel’s hips, and her legs wrapped around him.  He gripped his cock in his hand, hissing as he pressed against her entrance, hot and slick and dizzying.  He thought he might lose control in that very moment, but when she curled her arm around his neck, bringing him down to kiss her, he gained his composure and pushed in, feeling her tight walls contract around him.  He cried out against her mouth, a wild, animalistic sound escaping as he buried his face against her neck.

“Jesus Christ, Mel,” he panted.  She moaned softly, reaching between them, stroking her clit, letting her fingers slip around the base of his shaft.  The sensation of being buried deep inside of her and of her fingers grasping the base of his cock where they joined was almost too much, and he pulled out just barely before his hips shifted forward, slamming into her.   

She let out a yelp against his neck before she nipped and sucked there, tracing her tongue over the small bruise that would probably be there in the morning.

“So tight,” he groaned, setting a pace that clearly seemed to frustrate Melissa, as her hips bucked forward, and her nails scratched down his back.  “Tell me.”

“Don’t…don’t hold back,” she panted.  “Need you.”  The need in her eyes when he pulled back to look at her was overwhelming.  “Please.”  She arched back as he moved inside of her.  His hand slipped between her thighs, stroking her clit for a moment, before he kissed the valley between her breasts.  Her hands were in his hair now, and she lifted them up, stretching them above her head.  He moved his hands up her ribcage and her arms, pinning her wrists to the mattress.

“Wanted this for so long,” he groaned, his hips sliding against hers as she matched his thrusts with eagerly determined thrusts of her own.  It was a beautiful push and pull of a dance that both of them had fantasized for so long, but there was nothing like the real thing.  “Wanted you.”

“Fuck,” she cried out, her hands clenching into fists as he continued to pin her there.  “Harder!”  Norman pulled out of her, suddenly, and she cried out at the sensation.  He bent down, pressing his lips to hers, and she reached for him.

“You trust me?” She bit her lip, nodding, panting as he grabbed her hips and turned her over.  “On your hands and knees.” He grabbed hold of his dick, still slick from being inside of her.  He gave it a few strokes.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, pulling herself up into the position he’d asked for, and it wasn’t long before one arm was snaking around her waist, and he was angling himself at her entrance, thrusting in and filling her once again.  She cried out, arching her back against his chest.  She reached out, holding onto the headboard as his pelvis slammed against her ass. 

Her walls fluttered around him now, and he knew she was close, and as he began to suck at her neck, being careful not to leave too many obvious marks, he snaked a hand between her legs, slipping his fingers between her soaking curls, rocking his thumb against her clit in time with his thrusts.

“Oh God,” she cried out in a tone he’d never heard before, but God, he hoped he’d hear it again and soon.  “Yes.  Right…there.  Oh, fuck!”  And she was reeling forward now, panting and slumping against the headboard as he continued to fuck her.

“Mel, I’m gonna…” he groaned against her ear as his fingers began a furious pace against her sensitive bud. 

“It’s ok,” she panted.  “I want you to.”  And that was all it took for him to spill inside of her, filling her as they both collapsed against the mattress.  He kept his hand between her legs, coaxing her closer until he heard that sweet sound again, and he felt new moisture on his fingers as her walls tightened around him. 

He kissed the back of her neck lazily after he slid out of her.  He trailed those kisses down her spine before she rolled to face him, and they stared at each other for a moment.

“That’s what you wanted?” she asked softly, stroking his cheek. 

“Somethin’ like that, yeah,” he murmured lazily, a half-grin curling at his lip.  “Was what I was hopin’ for.”

“I didn’t have a clue,” she said with a sleepy grin.

“At all?”

“There were times I thought…I don’t know, maybe you were looking at me funny, but I never…”

“Hey,” he murmured, running his hand down her arm. 

“When?” she asked gently.  “When did you realize you wanted me?”

“Long time ago.  Thought maybe in Austin, somethin’ might happen, but Steven would call, or Mingus would text, and I lost my nerve.  That night at the concert, I wanted to kiss you so bad, you have no idea.”

“I wanted you to,” she whispered.  “I just…I thought it was the booze.  I didn’t think you were serious when you started to flirt.”

“Oh, my flirting is always serious, McBride.”

“Ok, I saw you flirt with Steven and Andrew.  I’m starting to re-think this now,” she giggled.

“Ok, _almost_ always serious,” he conceded.  He saw her blush and turn to lie on her back.  His hand moved to hers, linking their fingers together.  “Mel, are you ok?”  She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes.  “I know this isn’t something…I mean, I probably scared the hell out of you.”

“I didn’t expect you to knock on my door, that’s for sure,” she said with a grin.  “The phone call was pushing it, but…”

“What convinced you to let me in?”

“Because I wanted to.  If anything, I just wanted you near me.  You’ve become my best friend, Norman, and this right here…”  She gestured emphatically between them.  “It’s a little scary, because now we know.”

“We know,” he said with a nod.

“And I’m terrified things will change.”

“They won’t.  We won’t let them.  We’ll be the same as before.  But with sex?”  His voice was thick with hope, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the look on his face.

“But with sex,” she said with a nod.  “We’re definitely going there again.”

“I like the way you think, Ms. McBride.”

“Oh don’t call me that.  You make me sound like an old school teacher.”

“Maybe you can teach me a few things.”

“You really _are_ ridiculous,” she snorted, as she shifted out of the bed, her confidence suddenly stronger than ever.  She strode across the room stark naked, and she could feel his eyes on her, watching the way her hips moved and the way her breasts swayed with each step.

“Where you goin’?”

“I think we’re ready for that bath,” she said with a nod toward the bathroom door.  “Care to join me, Mr. Reedus?”  She disappeared into the bathroom, and the next thing she heard were the creak of the bed springs and Norman’s feet padding along the floor behind her.  She yelped when he scooped her up in his arms and quickly dumped her down in the bathtub.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed.  “Norman!”  He looked at her like she’d grown two more heads.  “Cold.  Porcelain?!”  She shivered.

“Shit.  Sorry, Mel.”  He quickly turned on the tap, and hot water flowed from the faucet freely.  Mel settled back against the back of the tub, watching him as he ransacked her cabinets.  “Fancy hotel, and they don’t have any bubble bath?  Rip off.”

“Would you just get over here?” she laughed.  Norman promptly made his way to the tub and stepped in, lowering himself into the water as it continued to pour into the tub. 

“Jesus,” he mumbled, leaning back against the other side of the tub.  “Could live in this thing.  It’s huge.”

“I know.  I think I need one of these,” she said with a soft moan, as his hand slid up her thighs.  “Is that all you ever think about?”

“What can I say.  I’m a dog with a bone.” 

“I noticed.”  She smirked, looking down to see that his dick was already springing to life again.  She reached over, turning off the tap when the tub was satisfyingly full.  Then she reached her hand out.  “C’mere.”  She gave him a sweet smile before he situated himself so he could crawl over her, pushing her back against the tub.  He settled against her, and she sighed softly as his tongue slid down the side of her neck and over her shoulder.   Never again would she look at Norman’s tongue the same, and it was something she saw.  A lot.

“You relaxed yet?” he asked with a chuckle, as his hand kneaded her breast softly.  She sighed softly.

“Getting there.  Might have to bring you along to that meeting tomorrow, just in case.”  She winked at him, and he snorted.

“Hey, whatever you need, I’m there.”  She knew she was kidding about him tagging along, but he was willing to do whatever it took to make her more comfortable.  “Tell me what you need.”  He kissed her softly.

“Right now?” she asked softly.  “I just need you.”  And he kissed her again, making her forget all about her worries for the second time that night.


End file.
